A multicomponent foil type container of this class is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,068. There the multicomponent foil type container is formed by two relatively thin and flexible plastic films, which border a first and a second chamber for accommodating the two different components of a two-component adhesive. Both chambers have outlet openings in a mixing area, wherein the components are held back in an unmixed state by separating films in the chambers before use. For squeezing out the components, the container is pressed together in the area of the chambers, so that the separating films break open and the two components are led into the mixing area. Deflection elements, by means of which the two components are mixed with each other and which are formed on the container films, are arranged in the mixing area. A discharge area with an outlet opening for the component discharge connects to the mixing area. Due to the deflection elements formed on the container films, however, the possible constructions of the mixing structures are limited, so that a relatively large mixing volume is required for achieving effective mixing. In addition, due to the limited embodiments of such a mixer, very long flow paths are required for the components to be mixed, in order to achieve adequate mixing, which results in high squeezing resistance. In addition, the deflection elements are tailored to certain components and fields of use and cannot be modified without additional means.
The problem of the present invention is to specify a multicomponent foil type container and a container arrangement of the type named above, which can be produced easily and which also allow a particularly effective mixing of different components. Furthermore, the invention should specify a squeezing device for the multicomponent foil type container, which allows effective mixing of the components.